


Meeting the Space Nomad

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002), Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: A commission for someone on tumblr.Lilo is grown up and is now a member of the Galatic Armada. On her travels with Stitch, they meet a famous, fuzzy wanderer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still doing commissions. If you're interested, you can take a look here: http://rootbeergoddess.tumblr.com/post/156108025624/5-writing-commissions

“Stitch, no!” Lilo shouted as she grabbed her ‘dog’ but the legs. “Get off of him!”

“He’s not food for you!” Sylvia wrapped her arms around Wander’s waist.

This first meeting was not going well. Lilo was a lieutenant in the Galactic Armada; she was supposed to make positive alien relationships were healthy and strong. Right now, her sidekick was trying to eat the famous space nomad. Stitch had promised he would behave. This was not behaving! Plus, the Nomad’s Zbornak wasn’t helping matters. Granted, Lilo understood why the Zbornak was angry. Stitch was trying to eat her friend.

“Sitch, let go!” Lilo gave one final tug, and finally, Stitch was off of the other alien.

“Oh, my lands! That is an interesting way to introduce yourself!” Wander said as he put his hat back on.

“I am so sorry!” Lilo held onto to Stitch. “I have no idea why he tried to eat you! He’s usually a bit more well behaved than this!”

“Oh, I bet it was just a love bite!” Wander shrugged. “No harm was done!”

“No harm? Wander, he was trying to eat you!” Sylvia said.

“Again, I am so sorry,” Lilo sighed. “Let's start over! I’m Lilo Pelekai of the Galactic Armada. This is my partner Stitch.”

“Wait a minute; you’re a part of the Galactic Armada?” Wander’s eyes grew wide at this. “Oh, my gosh, Sylvia did you hear that? They’re from the Galactic Armada! Think of all the neat space adventures they’ve been on! I want to hear all about it! I know! Let’s have a picnic, and you can tell us all about your adventures!”

Before Lilo could object, Wander took his hat off and reached into it. To her surprise, he pulled out a plaid blanket. He laid it on the ground before reaching back into his hat. Lilo was even more shocked when she saw he had brought out a picnic basket. Then, he even pulled out a bottle of soda and four cups for them all. Stitch jumped out Lilo’s arms and began to sniff the picnic basket.

“What---how---” Lilo began.

“Don’t question the hat,” Sylvia said with a shrug.

“Is that hat magic?” Lilo asked.

Stitch reached into the picnic basket and pulled out a sandwich. He separated the bread to see what type it was.

“Turkey and mustard. Yum.” Stitch stuffed the whole thing in his mouth.

Lilo sat down next to Stitch. So it was true. Wander did have a magical hat. She thought those had just been a rumor. How did such a small, unassuming alien have such a powerful object?

“So, tell us all about your adventures!” Wander laid down, putting his hands under his chin. “I want to hear everything!”

“Well, what do you want to hear first?” Lilo reached into the basket and pulled out a sandwich.

“Why don’t you tell us about how you met your friend there?” Sylvia opened up a soda can. “Never seen anything like him.”

“Well, Stitch was created by a scientist actually,” Lilo took a bite of her sandwich. “Oh, this is good. But where was I? Well I was a little girl living on Earth and--”

Lilo told Wander and Sylvia all about her first meeting with Stitch. Wander listened to the story, his big eyes filled with wonder. Sylvia listened too and had to admit it was an interesting story. Lilo and Stitch had been for a very long time. In a weird way, the two of them reminded of her and Wander. They were opposites, yet they got together perfectly and were always getting into trouble. It was also interesting to meet an actual human. Wander had always wanted to go to Earth but it was too far. Maybe this would satisfy his wanderlust.

Being knowing Wander, the story probably made him want to visit Earth even more.

After Lilo’s story was over, Wander was even more excited.

“Wow! What a fantastic story!” Wander grinned. “I would love to visit your home too. What is it called again?”

“Hawaii,” Stitch answered. “We on Kauai.”  
“I wanna try all your Earth foods and see your Earth animals and pick your Earth flowers!” Wander was getting excited. “Hey, maybe we could invite Lord Hater!”

“Lord Hater? Isn’t he a bad guy?” Lilo asked.

“We’re buddies! He’s not that bad!” Wander assured.

“He stinky head.” Stitch replied.

“I think I like this little guy.” Sylvia chuckled.


End file.
